Condescending Truths
by HollyinSanest
Summary: Ada need more than the closure that she had gotten from Simmons and the revenge she had gotten off Carla, but she needed assurance that something like that wouldn't happen again. And she has someone in mind in this crusade. ALTHOUGH ITS LISTED UNDER ADAJAKE LISTING, NO ROMANCE IS INVOLVED BETWEEN THEM, IT'S JUST THE MAIN CHARACTERS TO THIS FIC. BTW, ISN'T ADA BETTER WITH LEON, PPL?


**Condescending Truths**

**Author's Note: None belong to me, all CAPCOMs. So, for those who do read my other fanfics, you may notice I write thrillers (besides the occasional spoofs and whatnots). And I would still continue to do so until the world ends because frankly speaking, I love to write what I think would be entertaining to other people. This is one of my serious RE fanfics concerning Ada and Jake, though both would definitely be not romantically attached since they have other people of interest. But there are some things that can never stay buried. **

**Everything Hurts, Truth's Just a Little More**

Spy or not, she still had to attend to particular maters during the aftermath of Carla's short period of terror. The first thing that Carla's havoc had thought her was that some men (men like Simmons and not Leon) were downright jerks to their girlfriends (…ex-girlfriends). He had tried to replicate her traits and behaviour into someone else, and that was unforgivable. The next, was that Leon was getting harder to resist at times although she would want to sit him down and tell him the full truth, she could not bring herself to destroy years of hard work building up a formidable reputation. It's just not possible at the moment.

And there was the third.

Carla had revealed to her how easy it was to steal someone's identity.

That alone had caused tons of damage. And Ada would never let it happen again. She had to admit that she was caught unawares indeed although it did strike her as odd when Simmons (who was actually Carla in disguise) sent her on some wild goose chase, hanging bits of information over her nose in order to set her up. She couldn't let anything like this happen again. Too dangerous. Too risky.

So, this would be the reason why she had travelled half way across the world to get in touch with a man named Jake Muller. Now, he would be under the guise of a new identity but he was still Wesker's son to her.

Albert.

_The man who had been a stepping stone to her career, the one who had taught her that it would be best if she were to be cold, to sever any ties in her environment. The man who had passed on some good advice to her although she did find him sadistic in many ways. And what a shame that he was dead and gone, earning her some freedom in keeping Leon alive. Wesker had been the key to her survival at one point, without him, she too would have been dead. _

Ada was dragged back into reality when she heard some movement coming nearer to her campsite. The ruins in the desert were silent most of the time, but this distinct sound of heavy combat boot trudging through the sand was enough for her to bring out her handgun as a precaution.

"So, you are alive", a voice said cautiously. "Thought the BSAA reported that you died in that ship".

"Oh, I get by most of the time", she purred back, her handgun still aimed point blank at the man's head.

Jake had definitely seen tougher times. He pulled away the cloth wrapped around the lower part of his face, swinging a pack off his shoulder, to let it land heavily on the dusty floor of the ruins.

"Look, I'm here, crazy lady. You still got some explaining to do", he said, sitting down heavily near the campfire. "The last time we met, you just gave me enough about my father to make me wanna dig him up to kill him again. What makes this time different?"

"I'm not the woman you met", Ada began. "Never was".

"Wait, what do you mean?" Jake looked surprised but he managed to reign himself from showing any further interest on the subject.

Ada kept herself standing, gun still out and aimed.

"It was a very untactful joke played by a man named Simmons", she murmured.

"And you're gonna keep doing this until what? Hey, I just need some straight forward explanation, I can't keep having these things about my possible past keep popping in my face", Jake snorted. "So, Simmons? Sherry's boss, creepy and old, started all the shit, heard he died. What about him?"

"Yes", a smile teasing her lips. "He had once taken fancy of me, then it turned into an obsession".

"So, he cloned you?" Jake guessed.

She laughed. "Mister Muller, I can assure you that our science have not come to that point. You may be relieved with that thought; no clones can exist without major defects".

"Just call me Jake, please. He made some girl into you?" Jake muttered. "That's sick".

"I agree. That has been taken care of", she said.

A moment of silence passed between the two of them. Thinking the better of it, she holstered her gun and sat opposite of the young man. He might have known already, may have even heard in a number of occasions but she did thought he looked very much like Wesker. Still, he wasn't fully Wesker. The Wesker she knew would not have been so relaxed with a stranger, even her. Jake had more confidence in people than his father.

"Is this some sort of test?" he caught her off guard.

She gazed at him, keeping her expression neutral. "Why do you think so?"

"Did that guy from the DSO set you up to get me? That…what's his name? Ah, Leon, that guy who got Sherry out of Raccoon City", Jake pressed on.

"I work alone", she murmured. "I can assure you that this isn't any sort of ambush".

Jake regarded her for a moment before shrugging his shoulders a little. Before she could make any sort of remark, the young man was already dozing, leaning against his pack with his arms supporting his head.

Her thoughts drifted. Tomorrow they would be in Cairo. It wouldn't take long for them to locate the local arms dealer, an old friend, who would be able to provide enough ammunition to break into the facility below their feet. Then, all would be running smoothly once she got her hands on those files.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

The dust in the streets hadn't settled even as they climbed off the truck. Nobody forecasted a sandstorm, or at least none of them had been paying attention to the local news. They were in the middle of nowhere anyway; the only running connection Ada had was her satellite phone. The Egyptian driver motioned for them to get inside the shack, trying hard to bolt the door which proved unsuccessful until Jake lent a hand.

"Miss Wong", a man with a British accent called out a greeting from the stairs to the cellar. "What brings you to this hellhole?"

"I need enough to get me somewhere", she murmured, handing the blueprints to the man.

He whistled. "You're trying to give a go at an old facility. Why the bloody hell would you want to do now? Why don't you start an interesting career in tomb raiding instead?"

"Don't ask and I'll tell no lies", she told him. "Now, show me what you've got".

He simply beckoned her down the stairs. The cellar wasn't packed with wine or grain but numerous types of weapons stacked and arranged in a very organised manner. Large crates were stacked near the stairs, with more behind it. There was a table in the centre, with a few smaller crates jam packed under it. Motioning her to wait by the table, he disappeared behind some shelves. When he returned, he laid out several weapons. High powered rifles, a newer model of a grenade launcher, and a high tech looking sub machine gun. She inspected them.

"C'mon, lass, they're a reliable bunch I tell you", the man said, wagging his eyebrows.

"I'll take them", she agreed. "Put them on my tab".

Turning to Jake, she motioned for him to get down the stairs. "Pick something you're good with. Oh, Dave, this is Jake".

"Nice to meet you, chum", Dave grinned.

"Whatever", Jake mumbled. Just before he could choose any of the said weapons, there was a distinct sound of muffled gunshot. He looked up. A yell came from upstairs before the body of their driver came rolling down the stairs, leaving some bloodied stains in the way.

Something clattered.

"Get away", Jake shouted.

His warning was still too late. There was a bright flash that tore at their eyes, momentarily blinding them along with a loud ear shattering sound which came out as an extensive 'BANG!'

**Author's Note: Intriguing enough? Well, if you think that it's worth continuing, review some opinions on this chapter. I need at least more than six to continue. So go on, tell me. **


End file.
